hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Razor
|name = Razor |kana = レイザー |rōmaji = Reizā |manga debut = Chapter 145 |anime debut = Episode 79 (1999) Episode 65 (2011) |japanese voice = Tōru Furusawa (G.I. Final OVA) Takaya Kuroda (2011) |english voice = George C. Cole (2011) |gender = Male |status = Alive |hair = Purple |eyes = Black |previous occupation = Criminal |occupation = G.I. Game Master |affiliation = Greed Island Convicts G.I. Game Masters |type = Emission |abilities = 14 Devils Emitted Ball |image gallery = yes}} Razor (レイザー, Reizā) is one of the game masters and creators of Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 145 Appearance Razor is a tall, extremely well built man with broad shoulders and large muscles spanning his entire body. When he was first encountered, he is seen to be wearing a clean, white T-shirt and red shorts, as well as a pair of green and yellow shoes. His hair is purple in color and is spiked up in a jagged fashion. His 14 devils vary in size and shape, but a consistent factor seems to be their color pallet, which involves a plain, white body, and a blue head, which seems to be shaped in either a jester fashion, or a dome shape which has yellow balls protruding from it. The exception is the ref #0, which is completely blue with white hands and feet. All of the devils have their corresponding numbers imprinted on their chest which is in black (the exception being the ref yet again who has a white number). Personality Razor is generally laid back and friendly, showing little to no animosity toward other people, even those who have come to challenge him. However, when confronting someone or battling he is ruthless and competitive, but very reasonable. He does not take disobedience lightly and readily punishes those who break the rules. He does not openly look down upon people with weaker abilities than his, and takes no notice of disparities in age or experience when fighting. Razor treats Gon as an adult, not a child, and holds a lot of respect for him; he both admires and envies Gon for the trust that Ging places in him. Background It was shown in his flashback that when he was a child, he was abused by his father. He was rarely called by his name and was always referred to as "worthless trash", "that thing", "over there", "you" and "hey". When Ging called him by his name respectfully for the first time, he was touched and this further strengthened his respect and friendship with his former captor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Razor was a criminal in the past but was caught by Ging and given a life sentence. Ging then enlisted his help to create Greed Island. It was during this time that the two became friends and Ging told Razor about his son Gon. Plot Greed Island arc Razor appears before when the Phantom Troupe attempts to enter in Greed Island without using the console and uses the gamemaster-only spell card "Eliminate (G.I card)" sending all of the Phantom Troupe members into a random place within the Azian continent. After their disappearance Razor uses his emitted ball to destroy the boat used by the troupe to reach the island. It is later revealed he is a key person to face in order to obtain one of the hardest designated cards of the game Patch of Shore.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 When Kazsule's Alliance joined by Gon, Killua, and Biscuit arrives to the hideout of Razor and his 14 pirates at Soufrabi to get the card and stop Genthru he meet the group after Killua defeated Bopobo. Razor propose a challenge between the teams, based on sport's competitions and with the using of Nen, if the victory goes to Kazsule's Alliance he and his pirates would leave but if the defeat them they would leave instead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 Unfortunately the alliance is not strong enough and lose the matches, they are forced to leave, but Razor observing Gon and Killua understands they are stronger than what it seems and is sure they will came back with other players.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 With Kazsule's Alliance disbanded Gon, Killua, and Biscuit team up with Goreinu and later recruit HisokaHunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 along with Tsezguerra and his squad, to challenge Razor again in his hideout. Razor proposes again the same sport matches, but this time Gon and his comrades manage to win against pirates, then Razor decide to fight them in definitive sport match which will grant them all points to the final winning. Although Bopobo decides to rebel against him since he wants to get revenge on Killua by fighting him on Sumo match again. Even thought Razor warns him that he is breaking the rules and that he will "back to jail" but Bopobo doesn't listen to him at all and try to convince other pirates to follow him since they can always "Get a boat to get off the island" at that point Razor suddenly hits him with an emitted nen ball crushing his head as punishment for violating the rules.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 Razor then summons his "14 devils" with his Nen to form his team and challenge the players into a dodgeball match. It is later explained that Bopobo has been punished because his rebellion made the gamers to understand that Greed Island is a real island and because Bopobo was a criminal under Razor's contract and with that gesture he broke it. From that conversation Gon understand that Ging could be on Greed Island too and ask to Razor for him, then Razor understands he is the son of Ging and tells him that his father told him to "not going easy on him when he would meet him". Many of Tsezguerra's team afraid of Razor's ability decide to not play the final game but Goreinu uses his Nen ability to summon two nen beasts and repairing to the number's inferiority.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 At the beginning of dodgeball match Gon and his team get the first shot and manage to hit three of Razor's devils. But when Razor takes the ball he turns the tables, nearly killing Goreinu (who saves himself by switching with one of his Nen's beasts) and injuring seriously Tsezguerra. They decide to pass the ball to Hisoka because of his "Bungee Gum"Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 162 but his shot is stopped by a massive Demon. Then when Razor is going to shot a powerful ball Gon and Killua try to stop it by using Ken, Razor then decide to hit Gon and the boy uses Ko to defend himself, he is hurled away and expelled by the match but he surprisingly manage to survive. Then the ball pass to Goreinu who use his Nen ability again to force Razor to switch his place with the other Nen beast and hitting him,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 163 but the combined action of two demons nullify the strategy, catching the ball before it could touch the ground and passing it to Razor who uses it to hit Goreinu and making him faint. Razor launches the ball again and rips Biscuit's dress expelling her from the match (cause the dresses count as part of the body) then Killua uses "Return" to allow Gon back to the match and the two boys are now the last players along with Hisoka. Gon uses a strategy, making Killua to hold up the ball between his hands while he concentrate his aura to hit it,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 164 with this move they manage to hit one demon but when they try to hit Razor he blocks the ballHunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 165 and take the control on it. He recalls all his demons to concentrate his aura on the ball preparing to hit themHunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 166 but the cooperation between Killua, Gon and Hisoka stops the hitting. Then Gon and Killua try to use the previous strategy againHunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 167 but Razor stops it again and shots another ball which is stopped by Hisoka thanks to his Bungee Gum and send it back to Razor, he tries to stop it again but the sticky propriety of the gum pastes the ball on Razor's arms and pull him outside the camp making him lose the match.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 168 After the dodgeball match, Razor reveals to Gon that he was formerly a convict captured by Ging and brought to the island as a prisoner. Inspired by Ging's spirit, Razor helped him create Greed Island and became the warden for the convicts. He also became one of Ging's best friends and was entrusted to look after the island as one of its Game Masters. Equipment Eliminate: Like the other Game Masters of Greed Island, Razor is in possession of a special card that allows him to ban trespassers from the game and send them back to the "real world". Abilities & Powers Razor is a very powerful individual. His presence is enough to ensure the death convicts in his team follow the rules, despite all of them being Nen users. Although his abilities in an actual fight are unknown, even Phinks, who is the most powerful in terms of physical strength in the Phantom Troupe after the death of Uvogin, took note of his strength, and agreed to leave the island peacefully when presented with the Eliminate card. He is a skilled sportsman, his specialty being the game of dodgeball. A match against him is potentially lethal to most contenders, and the only member of Gon's group that came out of the match both physically and mentally unscathed was Biscuit, in spite of the group having won the game. Immense Strength: Razor seems to be very strong. He was able to stop a ball thrown by Goreinu and covered in aura with only one hand without using Nen. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Razor's ball travels at immense speed; when passing it among his Devils, he needs incredible reflexes, coordination and deftness of hands not to miss it. Immense Stamina: In the dodgeball game against Gon's team, he used an immense quantity of aura continuously without ever breaking a sweat. Aside from the effort needed to produce his devils, one of his throws was said to rival Gon's own when enhanced with Jajanken, although not completely at full strength, and he performed a great number of them. Enhanced Durability: After receiving a ball powered with Nen from Gon, he seemed to receive minimum damage from the impact. Furthermore, being hit in the face by Goreinu's sudden throw did not even stun him for an instant, although it did leave him a bruise. Master Thrower: When Razor uses his nen emitted ball, he could accurately hit objects even from a distance. It was first shown when he spiked the ball to hit the boat used by the Phantom Troupe, and then in the dodgeball game, being able to perform feats such as throwing a dodgeball towards Killua, and having it curve midair to get Bisky out. Masterful Dodgeball Player: Razor is a master in any aspect of this sport, be it throwing, passing or catching the ball, keeping his opponents under control, choosing who to eliminate. He seems to avoid dodging the ball, though, preferring to stop it. Skilled Volleyball Player: Razor incorporates volleyball techniques in dodgeball as well as in his fighting style. He uses a spike to propel a Nen-enhanced ball or a sphere of aura with the power of a cannonball, and an underarm pass to lower the momentum of the ball launched by his opponent so he can catch it without harm. Nen Razor is an Emitter who has also demonstrated good skills in Enhancement and Manipulation. As a Game Master, Razor's aura was used to create the cards in the game. Since he is in charge of the Emission category, it can be inferred he was already a capable Nen users when the game was created. The mere display of his aura was enough to intimidate skilled Nen users. Aside from Ren, he has also consistently shown the ability to use Shu. When shrouded in his aura and combined with his physical strength, an ordinary volleyball can easily kill another Nen user. Killua, upon catching it after it bounced off the floor, commented it felt as heavy as a bowling ball. With Goreinu and Tsezguerra, the former was convinced he would die if hit by one of Razor's throws head-on, and despite the power being lowered by multiple passes, the latter Jackpot Hunter avoided lethal damage only by concentrating his aura in his back at the last moment before contact. One of Goreinu's Nen beasts had its head destroyed by a direct throw and subsequently crumbled to pieces, mirroring the image in the mind of its creator should he have been hit instead and causing him such shock that he was unable to summon the beast again during the match. The mutually beneficial effects of Shu, physical strength and skill are most evident in Razor's spike, which is so powerful it required the combined efforts of Gon, Killua and Hisoka as well as strategic positioning to be intercepted. Trivia * Razor and his 14 devils could be a reference to the place called Devil City in "Game Battler"—a game created by Amanuma in YuYu Hakusho. Similarly, Game Battler requires a specific number of players before you can challenge the Game Master. * Razor's Nen Emitted Ball is similar to "Splinter Resshūken", a technique used by YuYu Hakusho character Shinobu Sensui. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Razor's stats are: References Category:Male characters Category:Emitters Category:Greed Island's Gamemasters Category:Greed Island Convicts